


Double Trouble

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, visual ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk love teasing their boyfriend Hoseok, especially when it involves something that vibrates.(Hyungwon/Minhyuk/Hoseok)





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Wonho/Minhyuk/Hyungwon + sex toys"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Please, I can’t take it anymore~” Hoseok moaned out, voice soft and trembling as he whined, trying not to be too loud since they weren’t alone. Minhyuk giggled lightly at the cute reaction, his pants straining from the size of his boner, eyes staring hungrily at Hoseok. In the seat behind those two, Hyungwon smiled almost sadistically, his lithe fingers pressing a button on a small remote control that made Hoseok’s body suddenly writhe, hand quickly covering his mouth and likely a loud moan. They were in one of the company vans driving back to the dorm, but with two managers sitting in the front seats, who were definitely capable of looking back and catching them right in the act. It was dangerous, for several different reasons, but the chance of exposure spurred them on even more, especially for Hoseok, who was the most vulnerable- a little vibrator in his ass.

“We’re almost home, but you can’t cum until we get inside~” Minhyuk said in response to Hoseok’s protest, reaching over and casually flicking Hoseok’s clearly hard nipples through his shirt. Eyes widening at both the statement and what Minhyuk was doing, Hoseok shook his head, moving his hands to cover his chest. 

“D-don’t,” Hoseok stammered out, covering his chest more and arching his back when Hyungwon unexpectedly increased the vibrations, biting his lip to stop the desperate moan from slipping through. They had been doing this for twenty minutes now, and Hoseok was barely able to hold on as it was, let alone if it continued at this rate. 

“Can you not last until then, baby~?” Minhyuk asked, a playful smile on his face as he leaned across in his chair, getting closer as he whispered in Hoseok’s ear. “Do you think you’re gonna cum in your pants? With our managers right there?” Minhyuk drawled out, his voice dripping with sin, and Hoseok trembled, raising his hands up to his face and clenching them into fists, bulky body in a position of complete submission. 

“Minhyuk-ah, stop~” Hoseok begged, clenching his thighs together, trying to contain his cries and obvious lust, his body becoming quickly overwhelmed by the various sensations, desperately hoping that they would make it back to the dorm soon. Humming in approval from the backseat, Hyungwon toyed with the controller, debating if he should turn it all the way up to the highest setting in one go, or give Hoseok a break. With a devilish smile, Hyungwon made his decision, glancing over to watch Hoseok’s reaction. 

“Mmmf--” A strained moan slipped from Hoseok’s lips, his hips grinding back into the seat to further intensify the sensation, face clearly in an expression of ecstasy. The only sound in the van was a loud buzzing noise and a few muffled moans, and Minhyuk’s eyes widened when he realized this. This was seriously dangerous, especially since Hoseok was blatantly pressing his ass into the chair now. As he was about to tell Hyungwon to stop, he got interrupted.

“We’re here,” said one of their managers, not bothering to look back before getting out of the van. Lost in his own bliss, Hoseok shut his eyes in pleasure, groaning as he felt closer to release- thinking he might even cum if he moved his body just right-

“Hoseok-hyung, let’s go,” Hyungwon said, grabbing Hoseok by the shoulder and thoroughly startling the older boy. His eyes widening in shock, Hoseok blinked rapidly, noticing that their two managers were out of the van and now walking up to their dorm. Despite this, Hyungwon never turned the vibrator down, and Hoseok swallowed thickly, trembling as he got up from his chair. 

Walking into their dorm, the three boys removed their shoes and quickly made their way to Hoseok and Hyungwon’s shared room, tented pants clearly implying what they were planning to do together. Shutting the door behind him, Minhyuk leaned up against it, finally in privacy with his two boyfriends.

“That could’ve been really bad,” Minhyuk said, glancing over at Hyungwon in particular, knowing that Hoseok wasn’t the one at fault for their near exposure. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders, approaching his hyung with a lax stride. 

“But it was okay, right?” Hyungwon asked, and Minhyuk gave Hyungwon a mildly tentative look. “And it was worth it, watching Hoseok squirm like that. I know you understand what I’m talking about,” Hyungwon said, sparing a glance at their hyung, watching the boy sit on the edge of his bed, clearly not paying attention to their conversation. Minhyuk looked Hyungwon in the eye, a tiny smirk on his lips and a feisty light in his eyes.

“I do,” Minhyuk agreed, and Hyungwon smiled. “It was pretty fucking hot,” Minhyuk added, and Hyungwon nodded his head, the sight of Hoseok rutting his ass against the seat still fresh in his memory. “You’re pretty evil for making him suffer through that, though~” Minhyuk said, smirking. “Make out with me,” he continued, and Hyungwon obliged, crashing their lips together and pressing hard against the shorter boy, their bodies flush against each other as they kissed. 

“Um… guys…” Hoseok interjected from his perch on the bed, his thighs pressed together and cheeks a bright pink. “The vibrator is still turned on…” he continued, and scrunched his eyebrows together, looking painfully aroused. Ending their brief kiss, Hyungwon turned around, giving Hoseok a broad smile, digging in his pocket and showing him the remote control. 

“You want me to turn it off~?” Hyungwon asked, and Hoseok nodded his head, looking over at the two boys with a slightly timid expression. 

“I… want something bigger,” Hoseok admitted, and Minhyuk’s mouth gaped, blinking several times as he took in the sexiness of what Hoseok just said. Beside him, Hyungwon’s eyes widened, and he languidly began approaching the boy, flipping off the vibrator along the way. 

“Do you want the hot pink one, or the pale pink one?” Hyungwon asked as he crouched down, pulling out the familiar chest from under Hoseok’s bed. Hoseok bit his lip as he thought about the question. The pale pink one was really cute, and had a nice shape, but the hot pink one was bigger and had a stronger vibrating function… 

“The hot pink one, Wonnie~” Hoseok answered, and Minhyuk smiled knowingly as he approached the bed. 

“You little slut~” Minhyuk drawled out, sitting down next to Hoseok as Hyungwon dug around in the chest. “I know you only want the hot pink one cause it’s bigger,” he said, clearly loving the idea. Hoseok didn’t reply- they both knew it was the truth. 

“Take off your pants,” Hyungwon said, wielding the dildo in his hand. Hoseok got up, taking off his pants and underwear, and his shirt while he was at it. No point in keeping it on at this point. Displaying his well-toned body, Hoseok licked his lip, smirking at the equally awe-stuck expressions on his boyfriends’ faces. He ran his hands down his stomach, subtly flexing as he turned in place, moving to sit back down. Groaning, Minhyuk stopped him, standing up with the other two and rubbing his hands along Hoseok’s torso, staring at the older boy with hunger in his eyes. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Minhyuk said, voice practically dripping with arousal, and Hoseok chuckled, proud that he could turn his boyfriends on so much just by simply stripping bare. Crouching down onto the floor, Minhyuk glanced up at Hoseok’s body, soft lips pressing against the older boy’s painfully hard cock. Slipping out a needy groan, Hoseok reached his hand down and carded his hand through Minhyuk’s dark hair, gently urging the boy to continue. Almost forgetting about Hyungwon, Hoseok suddenly yelps in surprise when he feels the boy spreading his ass cheeks, fingers tugging on the cord that was attached to the vibrator still inside him. Arching his back, Hoseok spreads his thighs, slipping out a loud, needy moan when the vibrator is pulled out, suddenly feeling empty. 

“You ready?” Hyungwon asked, slicking lubricant onto the rather large pink dildo, his body close to Hoseok’s as he stood behind him. Hoseok nodded eagerly, gasping as Minhyuk’s mouth fully wrapped around the head of his cock, body on fire with sensation.

“Yes~” Hoseok verbally responded, groaning when he feels the tip press inside, instinctively pressing his ass back onto the dildo and biting his lip as more and more enters him. 

“So dirty,” Hyungwon mutters against Hoseok’s neck, voice sounding low and breathy as he switched on the first vibration setting, making Hoseok moan hotly in pleasure. The two sensations at once were incredible, and paired with how close he got to cumming not too long ago, he was worried that he was about to end this far too soon. Minhyuk’s mouth starts moving quicker on his cock, the boy’s fingers pressing into his hips for stability as he groans, loving the way Hoseok felt down his throat. 

After a few more seconds, Hyungwon begins thrusting the dildo in and out of Hoseok, while his hard cock pressed against the older boy’s ass, reminding him that he was still waiting for his turn to do the same thing. 

“I’m getting close,” Hoseok moaned out, voice sounding slightly regretful, wishing he could keep feeling this good forever. Minhyuk and Hyungwon both quickened their pace, giving the boy exactly what he needed to cum. Slipping out several needy moans, Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk’s head, keeping him in place as he pressed his ass closer to Hyungwon’s dildo, trying to heighten both sensations as he spilled his cum into Minhyuk’s mouth. 

“Minh- Hyungw--” Hoseok choked out, combining his two lovers’ names as he came, body wracked with intense tremors, throwing his head back in pleasure. He could barely even stand, but luckily Hyungwon was behind him, using his body as support. Swallowing down all of Hoseok’s cum, Minhyuk groaned contentedly, loving when Hoseok got rough with him. After a few seconds, Hoseok opened his eyes, catching his breath. Hyungwon removed the dildo, switching it off and setting it down, running his hands along Hoseok’s chiseled body as the boy continued to pant. 

“Well… what now?” Minhyuk asked, licking his lips of any remaining cum. Hyungwon grinned, giving the boy an excited look.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs.” <3


End file.
